


Meanwhile on the Sidelines

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Seto's men are making plans for their boy to get laid, while doing that themselves.
Relationships: Isono/Fuguta





	Meanwhile on the Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the scene in the chopper in the Oricalcus arch, I have loved these two.

“So what’s for now?” asked Fuguta. 

“I hope a little downtime, but you know the Master, he could set up anything if he wanted to,” answered Isono.

“I reckon he should find someone and just get laid,” he added as he nuzzled Fuguta just under his ear.

“Oh like you want to get laid you mean?”

“Mmmm, always a good way to relax, I think.”

“So who should he get laid with I want you to tell me?”

Fuguta continued his nuzzling of his partner, “Oh, let’s see…. They are all quite good looking boys.” He nipped at Isono’s ear. “Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Tristan Taylor, Joseph Wheeler or even little Yugi Mutou… they… all have… nice…bodies.”

“Naturally you would notice a thing like that.” A little sarcasm creeping in.

Fuguta pulled back, “You know that you are the only one for me.”

“You better believe it, babe,” Isono said pulling at the other’s suit, skillfully getting the tie undone with one hand, while attacking his mouth with his tongue. “I ever find you thinking of anyone else, your ass will be sore in a whole different way.”

Fuguta moaned into his lover’s mouth. When he came up for air and allowed the other to pull his jacket from his body, “While that sounds nice in its own way, I’m only into older men. Seto can keep those younger bucks for himself.”

“And you think he’s into guys?”

“Oh babe, of course he is. Remember that Mai chick? He didn’t even bat an eye and she was leaving very little to the imagination, that Wheeler kid had his tongue hanging out like the puppy dog he is. Master’s words not mine. And the cheer squad leader would make anyone’s balls want to recede for protection.”

“I hear little Yugi loved her.” The older had the younger’s shirt off now and was going for the pants.

“Once upon a time maybe, but he’s become quite fond of our boy you know.” Pushing at his lover’s jacket and undoing his tie.

“I noticed that. Always forgiving, not giving up at anything that Seto throws at him, he still cares for him doesn’t he?” Fly open and pushing down the slacks until they began to slide down on their own.

“He’s got some growth still in him… He’d be good for our boy though.” Finally off with the tie and unbuttoning the shirt.

“Hmmm, on that I can agree. Very… gooodd.” He moaned as his lover’s hand grazed over his groin. “But we have to figure out other ways of getting them together than just tournaments.”

“Yeah, find ways to get Seto to relax enough so he can get close to the kid,” the shirt was gone, on the floor with his tie and his own pants were being undone, his cock already hard making things just a little difficult. He groaned as they kissed some more as the younger stood out of his pants, now wearing only his boxers and pushing down the tightened pants, letting them fall to the floor between them.

“He has no idea how good this could be for him,” Fuguta said as he pulled his darker lover forward so he stepped out of his fallen pants. “Bed?”

“Bed, now,” demanded the older one. “Need you bad.”

They were moving towards the bed they had shared for several years, falling onto it, the older on top of the younger, running his hands through the brown hair as they locked lips again. He pulled back while he kicked off his shoes and rolled off so the other could do the same.

“He knows about us, it doesn’t bother him. Not that he’d care.”

“You think he doesn’t care about us?”

“Well—“

“Well nothing, besides Mokuba, we’re all he’s got, and I know I care about him.”

Boxers, shoes and socks off, the younger lay back down letting the dark haired one lay atop him again, feeling his hardness settle between their legs, his own caught between their bodies. “Yeah despite his gruffness, I love him too, babe.”

They kissed for a bit longer, before the older went for the other’s nipples with his mouth, his hand fumbling under the pillows until he found the tube he was after.

Conversation ended for a time while the older began to prepare his younger lover, urged his legs up over his shoulders before he eased himself inside the bigger man. They had been lovers for a long time and well practiced at this. Still able to enjoy the pleasure they both got from each other. The moans and groans loud as they moved together until the older man pushed his lover over the edge and joined him there.

Later they lay side by side, sated. “Yeah, we’ve got to get him laid.”

“With Yugi?”

“He’s the best one for our Seto.”

“So how are we going to go about this?”

Isono sighed as he thought about it. “Get them together somewhere.”

“With only a bed.”

Isono smiled, “You have a one track mind.”

“We want to get Seto laid, they need a bed. It’s better for the first time.”

“How would you know, we did it on a plane the first time.”

“Yeah, that’s why a bed.”

“Oh. Sorry babe.”

“S’okay. We got together that’s all that matters.”

“And we want to get these two together. How about this, next trip we stay at a hotel, those card key locks can be fixed can’t they?”

“Oh yeah. I’m not in security for nothing.”

“We get them together in one room, make sure they can’t get out, the phones don’t work, they don’t have any way of contacting anyone . . . they’re stuck together for the night.”

“And the only thing that is working is the TV playing naughty videos.”

“One track mind again.”

“So, we need to get them thinking about it.” Fuguta had rolled over so that he was one his side against his lover, lightly touching his nipples as they talked.

“And take out the air conditioning so they get hot and have to take their clothes off. Which means the windows have to be dealt with.”

“Man I’m getting hot already.”

“Well, if they can’t take it on from there, then they are both clueless.”

“Could I set up a little surveillance? So we know how it all turns out… Maybe find other ways to force them together?”

“We’ll see.”

“So you wanna do this don’t you?”

“Oh yeah. Like I said, he needs to get laid. And if you’re up for another round, so do I.”

“Plotting and planning turns you on huh?”

“You’re the one with his tongue hanging out, dear.”

“Oh just shut up and fuck me.”

And of course, he did.

THE END


End file.
